


The Fifth Defender

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e07 Fish in the Jailhouse, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: An AU scene for the episode Fish in the Jailhouse S1xE7. Before entering the Midland Circle building to save Danny, Jess, Matt, and Luke were ambushed, only The Hand wasn't expecting a fifth Defender of New York City. Frank Castle AKA The Punisher. (One-shot)
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Luke Cage & Jessica Jones, Luke Cage & Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Fifth Defender

Jess scoffed as she looked up at the building. Midland Circle. Trust the evilest organization in history to also be evil incorporated. It was as if they were ticking evil god damn cliches in the book, including ninjas.

She looked over at Luke, "We have time to grab a drink? Or three?"

Luke gave her an exhausted look, they both knew that they were burning time with small talk until the blind asshole could change into his red bondage gear.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No." She said way too quickly. "Maybe," she admitted. "You?"

Luke shook his head, his eyes never leaving the building, with distrusting eyes. "No." He then shrugged his head slightly. "Maybe."

God, she wished she had her flask on her.

"How do we get in?"

"Through the back entrance, the parking garage."

Jess could just hear the rummaging behind the dumpster, a few feet from where she stood. If she could hear him, she knew that the bastard could hear every word they were saying, and likely know how they were currently feeling by their body temperature, or heartbeat or some other creepy power.

She listened to Luke as he explained how he entered the building the other day when he was searching for Danny Rand. It wasn't long before she felt his presence, and couldn't help but scoff at The Devil of Hell's Kitchen standing beside her in his gimp suit.

"There it is again." Jessica drawled. She waited until Matt had finished his final adjustment on his gloves. "Alright, let's go"

Matt followed the three halfway across the road until he stopped, Jessica was the first to notice him stop and cock his head to the side. He could just hear the sound of breaths, not of movement or of weapons.

"What happened?" Jess asked, her voice no longer holding its sardonic tone.

"The ninjas… they are guarding the outside of the building as well." He muttered just as he could smell the faint aroma of steel and gunpowder. "There is someone else as well.."

"Jesus!"

It wasn't long before The Hand Ninjas started to rappel down from the side of the buildings rising out of Midland Circle.

It wasn't long before there was an explosion in front of the building, followed by gunshots. " _Go Red. I'll hold them off while you and your motley crew do whatever you have to do."_

Matt's smirk inched upwards as he heard Jessica swear again. "What are you smiling at, Murdock?"

"We have back up. The Punisher is buying us time to get into the building and rescue Danny."

"Shit! As in Frank Castle?"

"The guy that you had arrested, the maniac that blew up Hell's Kitchen?" Luke added with a sigh of frustration.

Matt only nodded, before he started walking ahead of the other two, ignoring the gunshots... "I don't like him either, but we are on the same side here. To Defend New York from The Hand." He had faith that Frank would protect them from going into the building and to protect everyone who evacuated from the building afterwards. Despite his questionable morals, and his notions of justice, Frank Castle is a good man.


End file.
